Electronic packages may comprise a plurality of electrodes which may be coupled to electrodes of other components. Such electrode couplings may be used to interface with the other components. The distance between the electrodes of an electronic package may be referred to as the pin pitch. One method of coupling electronic package electrodes to the electrodes of another component to create a fine pin pitch is a hot bar reflow soldering method, in which components are coated with solder, heated to a temperature sufficient to cause the solder to melt, held in close proximity to allow the solder to flow and mix, and cooled to allow the solder to solidify to form a permanent electro-mechanical bond. The hot bar reflow soldering method may not be useful for electronic packages comprising optical components (opto-electronic packages) because the hot bar reflow method may require a large pin pitch (e.g. greater than 700 micrometers (microns). Other methods, such as an oven reflow process, may heat the entire package, which may result in damage to the optical components.